


Hide and Seek

by DowagerMcGonagall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Bad guys doing bad things, F/F, Gen, Good guys doing good things, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerMcGonagall/pseuds/DowagerMcGonagall
Summary: Maggie makes a return to National City and needs the help of some old friends to save her new ones.





	1. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

 

"We have no other choice." responded the woman to her companion.

 

It was dark and the only illumination came from the street lamps lining their path. The woman and her companion were currently the only people occupying the street in front of a very tall building. It took them a almost a week to reach their destination since it was too dangerous for them to travel during the day. They stayed in motels and had to change vehicles every day for fear of being caught.

 

"I've heard about this group. They lock up those like me. Or worse."

 

The woman knelt down so she was able to look her friend in the eyes.

 

"I made a promise. I said I would protect you and get you out of there."

 

"Which you did."

 

"Yes and I intend to keep it. This is the only way to keep you safe."

 

"Maggie, you have already done more than enough. Besides my Mom might not even still be alive. We should just leave the country like we originally planned and start a new life."

 

"Jamie, they needed your Mom and you. Until they complete their plan, they will still need her and will continue to look for you."

 

Maggie paused looking up towards the building. She hasn't stepped a foot in this building in a couple of years but she knows it is the only way to save Jamie and her mother.

 

"If we don't do this, you will never be safe. You deserve to live a life where you aren't constantly looking over your shoulder."

 

Maggie paused unsure of what to say next. When she initially decided to seek out help, this was the first thing that came to mind. Jamie would be safe and her mother could be saved but she understood Jamie's fears. Maggie, herself, doesn't know what to expect when she walks through those doors. 

 

"Let's make a deal if this doesn't work, then we'll start a new life together out of the country." continued Maggie. "But this is our best option. They are our only option."

 

"And if they don't let us through the front door?"

 

"We'll at least get through to the lobby." replied Maggie with a smile as she held out her hand for Jamie to take.

 

Jamie hesitated before taking Maggie's hand and they both walked towards the front door together.

 

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Jamie's age is going to be around the age of twelve in this story. If this continues, then we'll see how Jamie and Maggie met along with Jamie's mom. Both Jamie and her Mom are aliens and their powers will be revealed later on. For this story, Maggie and Jamie aren't related but they could be mistaken as sisters. Also if this continues, planning to have Sanvers but unsure as of right now. At most, I'll have the two reconcile very slowly but currently it'll be strained. Otherwise, there will be no other romantic pairings. This is set post season 3 will have nothing to do with season 4.


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex enters the story. Its a bit on the short side. Remember when I said that Sanvers was going to be the only pairing in this story......
> 
>  
> 
> I was telling the truth. So no need to be wary about the opening scene. Any and all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

"What are you doing up?"

 

"I thought I would take in the sunrise."

 

"You are on your honeymoon and would rather start it off looking at the sun instead of cuddling with your wife."

 

Alex smiled as she heard her wife's footsteps from behind and closed her eyes when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

 

From the balcony, the two women watched as the sun rose to signify the beginning of the day. To Alex, it was the second most beautiful thing she's ever seen. The first obviously was her wife. 

 

"What do you want to do today?" asked Alex. "Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer."

 

"I thought we agreed on Sawyer-Danvers." stated Maggie with a smile.

 

"Honestly, I don't care. We could change our names to anything in the world and it wouldn't matter. I just want to be with you forever."

 

Alex turned to face Maggie but she was no longer on the balcony with her.

 

"Maggie?!" yelled Alex as she ran back into the hotel room. "Maggie!"

 

Alex ran towards the night stand and when she picked up her cell phone it no longer had the background she set yesterday with the photo Kara took of the two women in their wedding dresses.

 

"No. No." Alex desperately muttered as she scrolled through her phone and found no photos of Maggie. When she got to the contacts, Maggie was no longer listed. She looked at her left hand and the ring Maggie put there was gone.

 

Alex sank to her knees sobbing wishing to wake up from this nightmare when her cell phone rang. She didn't have the heart to answer the device, worried that whoever was calling would relay the worst to Alex: that Maggie was gone. Forever. Alex was relieved when it stopped but the ringing soon continued. She threw her phone across the room hoping it would break but when it rang again the device was suddenly back in her hand.

 

"What?!"

 

"Director? Are you okay?" asked the voice.

 

Alex took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She wiped her face and felt tears running down from her eyes. It was just a dream. More like a nightmare. It was the third one this week she had about Maggie. Waking up in her arms and then discovering it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Alex had dreamt about Maggie ever since the breakup but lately it was a recurring event. Maybe she should go see a therapist.

 

"Yeah, Jenkins. Just didn't expect to be awake at this hour. What is it?"

  
_________

Well Maggie was right; they did make it through to the lobby. Maggie told her they were now sitting in an interrogation room. It was dull and sparsely decorated with just a table and two chairs.

 

"I'm hungry." said Jamie from her chair as she watched Maggie pace the room. They had been in this room for what seemed like hours but Maggie told her its only been twenty minutes. 

 

"We'll get you something to eat soon. I promise."

 

"How long do we have to stay here?"

 

"Aren't you full of questions today." responded Maggie as she dragged the second chair next to Jamie's.

 

"My mom always told my teachers I had a curious mind when they complained that I asked too many questions during school."

 

"What kind of teacher complains when students are asking questions?" wondered Maggie as she sat down in the chair. 

 

"The ones who didn't like being corrected." giggled Jamie as Maggie laughed along.

  
___________

Alex watched through the two way mirror as Maggie and the young girl laughed at something. Maggie was dressed as usual: jeans, a gray Henley top, and the leather jacket. The one Alex thought she would never see again. The young girl was dressed similarly to Maggie but instead of boots, the girl wore faded blue converses. After watching the two for sometime, it wasn’t hard for Alex to conclude that whatever trouble Maggie found herself in was due to this girl.

 

The last she heard, Maggie was part of an Alien Crisis Task Force and was traveling all across the world. Alex learned, through detailed reports, that Maggie was helping the big cities and a few small ones set up havens that would assist aliens looking for a new home and a better life. She read all of the reports she could get her hands on but a couple of months ago, the reports on Maggie had dried up. Alex assumed Maggie went on a need to know assignment. She just never expected Maggie to show up here at the DEO. Especially with a young girl. 

 

"Who is the girl?" asked Alex to Jenkins.

 

"No idea. Could be the Detective's sister? Cousin? Or daughter?" he was staring at his notes and missed the way Alex flinched at the last word he said. "They wouldn't tell us anything and said they would only talk to you." explained Jenkins.

 

"They came in around zero three hundred hours. The Detective only had her service weapon on her and she gave it up as soon as she was asked to. They have been in interrogation for about thirty minutes and ten minutes ago the girl, Jamie, started asking for some food."

 

"Go get them something to eat Jenkins." ordered Alex.

 

"But it’s the middle of the night. Nothing will be open." he complained.

 

"I don't care if you have to make them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Just do it."

 

Jenkins scrambled off not wanting to anger the Director any further. Alex walked closer to the mirror and closed her eyes once her forehead touched the glass. She knew she could handle Maggie returning back into her life but she couldn't handle the possibility of Maggie returning with a daughter. The very thing that drove them apart.

  
_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?
> 
> Up next: Alex and Maggie come face to face. And some other stuff happens.


	3. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on the short side. I think the next one will be a bit longer. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

Maggie went silent as soon as the door opened and steadied herself when Alex walked into the room. This was the first time Maggie had seen her since the breakup and she looked more beautiful than Maggie thought was possible. After the breakup, Maggie needed to get away for a while and the Alien Crisis Unit gave her the opportunity to do so. She missed National City and Alex but being away did her some good. However, now that she was back she felt like she never left. Maggie always wondered what would have happened if she and Alex never broke up. Obviously they'd be married but she hates to think what would have become of Charlene and Jamie if she never joined the Crisis Unit. She didn't like to think there was an upside to the breakup but the Alien Crisis Unit gave her a chance to change and save more lives than if stayed in National City. 

 

"Jenkins is getting you guys something to eat." said Alex.

 

It was the first thing she said since she entered the room. That was ten minutes ago. The young girl, Jamie, was looking at Maggie who was staring at Alex who was staring at the wall behind Maggie's head. Alex felt embarrassed, she was the Director of a top secret government organization and she couldn't say more than ten words to her ex. It was pathetic. She was pathetic.  

 

"Are you sure you guys know each other?" whispered Jamie loudly into Maggie's ear. Alex heard what Jamie had asked and looked to Maggie to see her reaction.

 

"We do Jamie. It’s just been a while since we last spoke." replied Maggie with a strained smile at Alex.

  

"Oh." Jamie nodded like she knew and understood what Maggie was talking about."What's he getting us?"

 

"Who?" asked Alex startled as Jamie stared at her waiting for an answer.

 

"Your lackey." clarified Maggie.

 

"Oh. I don't know." answered Alex still unsure of how to act around Jamie. Maggie seemed so at ease with Jamie for having known the young girl for such a short time. Alex can't help but wonder if this is how Maggie would have acted if she wanted to have kids. 

 

"Are you sure she's the right person to help us?" asked Jamie not bothering to whisper in Maggie's ear this time. She was unsure that this Danvers person was the one Maggie was hoping to help them rescue her mom. Jamie trusted Maggie but whoever was in front of them was not the person Maggie described.

 

"Trust me. She's the right person."

_______

 

"Have you found them yet?"

 

"No, we lost track of them after they escaped. They must have found the tracker we placed in the girl."

 

"Well I know their destination. Prep the subject and send our best men to National City."

________

 

"How'd you two meet?" asked Alex as she walked next to Maggie who was carrying a sleeping Jamie. Alex deemed that Maggie and Jamie poised no threat to the DEO so she was moving them to someplace more comfortable. Once Jenkins showed up with their meal, Maggie explained to Alex that she needed help rescuing Jamie's mom, Charlene.

 

Maggie didn't tell her much about the woman which caused Alex to spiral. Alex wondered if Maggie and Charlene were together or just really good friends. If after meeting, Maggie decided to become a family with the woman and her daughter. If so, what was it that Charlene had that made Maggie want to raise someone else's daughter but she wouldn't entertain the idea of raising one with Alex. She needed answers but if she asked Maggie, Alex would come off as jealous which she was but Maggie didn't need to know that. 

 

"Gotham. Jamie and her mother were trying to find a place to live. Once I did, Charlene told me she sought me out. Apparently the two have been on the run ever since they came to Earth."

 

"Why?"

 

"Have you ever heard of the Lamperi?"

 

"No."

 

"I'm not surprised. Their species were apparently wiped out of existence but according to Charlene its just a cover story and a majority of the Lamperi are alive on a planet hidden in space. Don't ask me how."

 

"Anyway, someone found out about the planet and the Lamperi were evacuated. Unfortunately, only one ship was captured by space pirates. Charlene and Jamie were the only ones to escape and make it to Earth."

 

"Was Earth their original destination?" asked Alex as they approached the medbay. It was the only place in the DEO with beds that weren't hard as a rock. Also one of the only rooms in the building where Alex can easily keep an eye on the two of them.

 

"No, but Charlene figured they would be safe here since no one knew who they were. What they were."

 

"Then someone found out."

 

"Before they were taken, Charlene noticed someone watching them and that's when she told me the truth about her and Jamie. I hid them soon after but obviously not well enough." finished Maggie as she carried Jamie over to the first bed in the room. Alex watched from the doorway as Maggie removed Jamie's shoes and jacket before carefully tucking her in. Once finished, Maggie walked back over to Alex with a rueful smile. 

 

"Thank you for doing this Danvers. I know it can't have been easy seeing me with her."

 

"I'm just glad you're here. Have a goodnight Sawyer."

 

"You too Danvers."

 

Alex stayed and watched as Maggie walked over to the second bed in the room and repeated the process that she did with Jamie.

 

"Why were the Lamperi hiding? Why would someone be after those two?" questioned Alex from the doorway. From what she could see, Jamie didn't seem out of the ordinary for an alien considering she was on Earth for a couple of months. 

 

"The Lamperi are made up of some kind of energy. The way Charlene described it made it seem equivalent to that of a nuclear bomb."

 

Maggie saw a familiar look of surprise fall on Alex's face. It was similar to how she reacted the first time when Maggie learned the truth of the Lamperi. That such a peaceful species were capable of such power. 

 

"The energy fades as they age but even the older ones have the same kind of energy just not as much."

 

"And the younger ones?" questioned Alex looking over at a sleeping Jamie.

 

"They reach their strongest potential at age thirteen. Maggie paused before looking at the sleeping girl. "Jamie is twelve."

 

"So…" trailed Alex as she processed what Maggie just said. She honestly could not believe that a species could harness that much energy. If she heard Maggie correctly, then that would make Jamie possibly stronger than Kara. It would make her dangerous.

 

"The most dangerous being on the planet." Maggie stated after seeing Alex process everything she just heard. "I just tucked in the most dangerous being on the planet."

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Thoughts? Anyone worried? 
> 
> Up next: Supergirl enters and the search for Jamie's mom begins.


	4. Falling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine.

She didn't know what time it was when she woke or where she was. She could tell she was still in the DEO but the room she was in looked like a hospital. She looked over to her right and saw Maggie's leather jacket lying on a second bed. She hoped Maggie was getting breakfast and maybe a change of clothes.

 

Jamie pulled back the covers and hopped down to the ground. That's when she realized she had to use the bathroom. She saw a door in the back of the room and ran over hoping it was a bathroom. When she opened the door, it was just a supply closet.

 

"Well, looks like I'm going exploring." mumbled Jamie to herself.

 

She didn't bother putting on her shoes and carefully looked out of the room. She could hear people walking and talking near the room but none of them walked pass the room she was in. Jamie quickly left the room and began to walk down the hallway. She opened every door she passed well the ones that weren't locked. One was some exercise room; a few were more supply closets. Jamie had to turn a couple more corners before she found a bathroom.

 

Once finished, Jamie realized she was had no idea how to get back to the room she came from. Jamie figured that someone would find her at some point. So she continued her exploring. She didn't find anything cool, just some boring empty rooms. She heard from other alien kids that the DEO was dangerous to aliens like them and they shouldn't be trusted. Jamie wondered where they kept the dangerous aliens and what they would do when they discovered the truth about her and her mom. Would they be locked up too?

 

Jamie soon made it to a long empty hallway and sighed. She was bored and tired of being lost. Jamie looked down toward her feet, looked down the hallway, and smiled. The young girl took off and began to slide across the floor. She smiled and did this a few more times before she slid into a hard object that caused Jamie to fall down.

 

"I don't think these hallways are made for sliding." said the voice above her.

 

"Sorry, I got lost." answered Jamie slowly getting up hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

 

"There are longer hallways in this building. You just have to know where to look."

 

Jamie was now confused, what grown up would be okay with a kid sliding down the halls. She soon found out when she saw the blue suit and the familiar symbol.

 

"You're Supergirl." said Jamie rather stunned. Since arriving on Earth, the young girl had heard a lot about Supergirl and knew she saved people in danger. 

 

"That's me." answered the heroine with a large smile.

 

"Are you going to help find my Mom?" asked Jamie rather excitedly as she grabbed Supergirl's arm. "Do you know Maggie?"

 

"Mom? Maggie? Who are you?"

 

"Jamie!" yelled a voice behind the pair. "What are you doing down here?"

 

They turned and saw Maggie approaching looking both relived and worried. Jamie ran over to Maggie and immediately hugged her before explaining very quickly.

 

"I woke up and you weren't there and then I had to pee. So I had to find a bathroom but once I did, I got lost and kind of slid into Supergirl." Jamie blurted out very quickly before continuing her spiel. 

 

"She told me there were longer hallways to slide down. Is that true? Also is she going to help us find Mom?"

 

"Yes and I hope so." replied Maggie kneeling in front of Jamie. "You just had me thinking the worst when I got back and you were gone."

 

"I'm sorry, Maggie. I didn't mean to scare you."

 

"I know." said Maggie as she stood up to face Supergirl. "I'm sure you're confused."

 

That was an understatement. Kara looked between the the pair and if she didn't know any better she would have assumed the two were related. But she knew better and Maggie wouldn't have a secret kid right? Especially one that referred to her by her actual name. Kara got so lost in her own head and didn't realize Maggie was expecting her to say something.

 

"You have no idea." Supergirl finally responded as she looked between the two unsure of what to say next. "And Alex?"

 

"Spoke with her early this morning. She's gonna help us."

 

 Kara knew whatever Maggie was caught up in Alex would agree to help no matter what and she would always follow her sister's lead. 

 

"Then so will I."

_________

 

"How is the subject?"

 

"She's tiring. I don't know how long she can hold on for."

 

"How much longer until the project is done?"

 

"It may never be complete. The woman has no more energy left to give. We need the girl. It's the only way to get it to work."

 

"You don't need to remind me. We'll have the girl soon. Prep the machine for modifications to handle a higher energy input."

 

"And what of the mother?"

 

"Let her rest until we get the girl. She's going to want to see her daughter one last time."

_________

 

"So you have no idea where they are?" asked Alex to Maggie.

 

"I told you all that I know. Jamie and Charlene were taken about a month ago and when I found out I started searching for them."

 

"How did you find out they were taken?"

 

"I would visit every now and then. To catch up and have dinner." explained Maggie missing the slightly envious look that flashed over Alex's face. 

 

"Their place was wrecked and I followed the trail until I found where they were being held. Unfortunately, I was only able to get Jamie out. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

 

Alex was saddened but not surprised that Maggie would still be in Gotham if Jamie and Charlene hadn't been captured. She had missed Maggie and was truly happy that she was back in National City despite the circumstances. 

 

"How many men do they have?"

 

"More than they did a month ago."

 

"You're not giving me any information!" Alex was frustrated with the fact that Maggie wasn't telling her everything. She knew Maggie was hiding something and it angered Alex that Maggie didn't trust her with the information. 

 

"Hey!" yelled Kara who alerted both of them.

 

Alex looked around and realized she and Maggie were going back and forth in the middle of the main floor of the DEO. It was like they were back in their own world as if they were still together. 

 

"Get back to work!" ordered Alex at the agents who were just standing around watching the loud conversation.

 

"So what do we know?" asked Kara. Trying to get the the pair back on track. 

 

"An unknown group took Jamie and Charlene for their abilities. I rescued Jamie outside of Gotham but if they're smart they would have packed up and moved by now."

 

Maggie was addressing Kara, Alex, and a handful of agents who remained in the central area of the DEO. The monitors behind them showed the location where Jamie was found and a program running to find high energy outputs throughout the country. 

 

"Why?" asked an agent. "Why kidnap a harmless mother and child?"

 

Maggie sighed. The more who knew about Charlene and Jamie, the more dangerous it was for the pair. Maggie looked towards Alex who nodded.

 

"Their species can release a dangerous amount of energy and if triggered they may not be able to control it."

 

"What are the triggers?" the same agent asked.

 

"Depends on the person."

 

"Wait, this sounds familiar." stated Kara. "I think I learned about this species when I was a girl on Krypton. Charlene and Jamie are Lamperi, aren't they?"

 

"I thought they were a myth." said Kara after she saw Maggie nod. "Maggie, what we learned about the Lamperi wasn't good. They wiped out civilizations."

 

"Maybe that's who they were but it not who they are now." argued Maggie. "They live peacefully away from other civilizations for that very reason."

 

"I guess, but most Lamperi are normally killed on site if they lose control."

 

"You're gonna kill me."

 

The group turned and saw Jamie watching them with sad eyes and Jenkins running up behind her.

 

"I'm sorry, she wandered off." he huffed out.

 

"Jamie, no. We're not going to hurt you or your Mom." said Maggie walking towards the young girl.

 

"I trusted you!" yelled Jamie as she backed away from the group.

 

Maggie noticed one of Jamie's hands was starting to glow and then the lights started to flicker. She could see Jamie growing scared which caused the lights and computer screens to crack.

 

"Supergirl clear the area." ordered Maggie. Kara quickly nodded and flew out of the DEO while Alex gave orders to the agents to evacuate the DEO

 

"Jay, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath okay. Slowly. I'm going to stay right here okay."

 

Jamie nodded and started to do so but the power soon went out. Maggie felt the ground beneath her starting to shake before the windows started to crack. 

 

"Focus on me Jamie. In. Out. In Out." breathed Maggie copying along with Jamie. She saw Alex walk closer to the two of them from the corner of her right eye. "Danvers, you should get out of here."

 

"I'm not leaving. Ride or die, remember."

 ________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly. Is anyone worried? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. 
> 
> Up next: The mysterious group makes some moves.


	5. Let It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Edit: found some mistakes and fixed them.

"We could try a sedative!" yelled Alex to Maggie as they stood in an empty DEO building that was beginning to crack. They've been trying to calm Jamie down for a good ten minutes but they haven't been successful.

 

"No, that will make it worse." responded Maggie. "Jamie, I promise no one will ever harm you."

 

"But, Supergirl said." sputtered out Jamie. Maggie could see tears running down the girl's face and couldn't tell if it was from fear or the pain of holding in her power. Charlene told her through training Lamperi can learn to suppress their gift until they were in a safe location to release it. However, if held in too long it could cause the Lamperi to explode and die. Jamie had just begun her training when they had to flee to Earth so she had little time to learn how to hold in her gift.

 

"Supergirl doesn't know you or your Mom. I know that you would never hurt anyone. Right." Jamie nodded and Maggie smiled. It looked like Jamie was finally starting to calm down but the walls started to crumble.

 

"Maggie, I can't hold it in much longer."

 

"Oh. Okay. That's not good." Maggie turned to Alex and asked, "Don’t you have some sort of containment module?"

 

"Not for anything like this."

 

"Well what's our best option, Danvers?"

 

"Get Jamie to an isolated location. Fast."

 

"Did someone say fast?" Supergirl landed next to the trio. "I cleared a five block radius and told the authorities it’s a gas leak."

 

"Take Jamie to the most isolated place you know." said Alex.

 

"I don't want to go. Can't Maggie take me?" forced out Jamie. The three women could see that Jamie was struggling to keep control.

 

"Jamie, it will be faster if I take you. I promise I will keep you safe and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to scare you." apologized Kara and she held out her hand for Jamie to take.

 

"Once you’re done, take her to the safe house on Filmore street." ordered Alex once Jamie took Supergirl's hand.

 

"We'll meet you there."

__________

 

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked as she flew through the air with Supergirl. If she wasn't about to burst this would be one of the best moments of her young life.

 

"The desert. It should be isolated enough for you to release your energy without hurting anyone."

 

Supergirl flew high enough where Jamie could see the entire city. They soon left the city and passed over a forest and eventually made it to the desert. Once they made it to an isolated space, Supergirl lowered them onto the sand.

 

"Okay Jamie let it out." said Supergirl taking a few steps away from the young alien.

 

"What if I hurt you?"

 

"Would it make it better if I stayed in the air?"

 

Jamie nodded and Kara flew upwards and watched as Jamie released the energy. She watched as a bright blue light irradiated out from Jamie. The few cacti in the area became withered and Kara flew up a little higher as a precaution but it didn't help. She was blinded by the blue light and once it faded she saw Jamie lying on the sand.

 

"Jamie, Jamie." said Kara once she landed next to her. Kara checked her pulse and sighed. The girl was still alive; holding in and releasing the energy had probably tired the young girl out.

 

"At least you weigh less than Maggie." Kara muttered to herself before picking up the young girl to fly her to the safe house.

__________

 

"We just had a massive energy reading located outside of National City."

 

"At least we have confirmation that she is there. Tell Hamlin to make contact."

 

"Yes, ma'm."

_________

 

After handing the repair of the DEO to the engineers and other agents, Alex led Maggie down to the garage and over to an unmarked black vehicle.

 

"Filmore street?" asked Maggie. "That's the bad part of town."

 

"It’s isolated. If Jamie loses control again, at least it'll be away from innocents."

 

After peeling out of the garage, Alex sped them down the streets to their destination.

 

"I may not be with the NCPD anymore but I'm pretty sure you're over the limit."

 

"Don't pull over many speedsters in Gotham?" asked Alex as she slowed the car down.

 

"Gotham has bigger problems than speeding cars."

 

"Is it that bad?"

 

"Depends on the day. How is it that I can handle aliens but I can't handle crazies in masks and costumes?"

 

"I bet your old captain would take you back in a heartbeat if you asked. You were his best detective."

 

"That may be true Danvers but there is nothing left for me here in National City."

_________

 

By the time they arrived at the safe house, Kara was already dressed in her civilian clothes. She let them in the house and quickly shut the door.

 

"Jamie's in the backroom resting. Expelling her energy seemed to cause her to pass out. Has this happened before?"

 

"Not with me. This is the first time Jamie got really upset and I've only seen the after affects of Charlene's energy." Maggie explained. "Thanks for looking after her Kara."

 

The two sisters watched as Maggie walked towards the back of the safe house. Kara watched Alex who was staring after Maggie almost wishing to go after her.

 

"You could go if you want."

 

"What happened with Jamie?" asked Alex changing the subject.

 

"If I'd been any lower it might have knocked me out. It took out everything living in the area." Kara looked back into the safe house before speaking softly to her sister. "Alex, as I took off I noticed the plants turn to dust. I've never seen anything like this before and it scares me. Did Maggie tell you anything else?"

 

"No. Honestly, I think she's hiding something from me. I may not have seen her in a couple of months but I know how she acts when she hides something."

 

"And all you have to do is ask. Honestly its like pulling teeth with you two." retorted Kara with a smile. "Any word on Charlene's location?"

 

"No, but it might not matter. The people that were after them were probably searching for a strong energy output. They may be on their way to National City."

 

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were already here." Kara continued once she saw Alex make a face. "If they know Maggie, then they know exactly where she would go for help. She would go to you."

 

"She came for the DEO Kara, not me. She has nothing left here in National City. I'm gonna get some food and a change of clothes. Keep them safe.

 

"She has you Alex." stated Kara as Alex walked out the door.

_______

 

She ordered food and was having Jenkins pick it up and deliver it to the safe house along with a change of clothes for Jamie and maybe some games to pass the time. Now Alex would never tell anyone this but she still kept a change of Maggie's clothes in her apartment. It was something to remind her of what she had and lost.

 

Once she gathered everything she needed from her apartment, she walked back down to the parking garage. With her go bag in hand she walked towards her car but slowed down when she heard footsteps.

 

"No need to be alarmed. I'm unarmed." said a male voice behind her.

 

"Who are you?" questioned Alex as she pulled out her gun and quickly turned around.

 

Once she did, Alex saw a man dressed in black. She could also tell that he was former military due to his stance. 

 

"You can call me Hamlin. We want the girl." 

 

"Who?"

 

"Don't play coy. You know who we want."

 

"Who are you and why do you need her?"

 

"That is beyond your concern." Hamlin stated before moving closer to Alex. "Just deliver the girl."

 

"And if I don't"

 

"I'm told Kryptonians can release a similar amount of energy. Maybe not as much as a Lamperi but it’s enough. For our purposes anyway."

 

"Supergirl would never allow a child to be hurt in her place!" Alex shouted back while readjusting her grip on the gun. 

 

"Well, what about your father?" Hamlin briefly stopped moving towards Alex but continued when he saw the look of surprise on her face. "The Detective didn't tell you? He helped her break in and take the girl from us. He was injured during their escape but he is still alive. Of course she might of thought he was dead."

 

Hamlin stopped right in front of Alex and the gun was inches away from his chest. Hamlin was close enough that he could see Alex's finger twitch on the trigger and he smirked when he saw the gun in her hand tremble. 

 

"How about a new deal? You hand over the Detective and the girl and we'll return your father and won't touch a hair on your sister's head." 

 

"It's your choice: your sister and father or your ex-fiancée and some girl."

 ________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see that coming? Anyway, I guess Alex has a decision to make. Any thoughts on this mysterious group? Do we believe they have Jeremiah?
> 
> Up next: Flashbacks and its a doozy.


	6. How It Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, flashbacks. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

_This was her first time in Gotham and her last city with the Alien Crisis Unit. She had spent six months with the Unit traveling across the world helping different alien species establish new lives on Earth. She loved the work but she needed to find a home again and she missed being a detective. She had a meeting with Commissioner Gordon and he offered her a job with the Major Crime Unit as the second in command under Captain Harvey Bullock who was set to retire. In a couple of months, Maggie would be Captain of her own unit. This was a dream job even if it was in the worst city for cops but Maggie shadowed the unit and she liked what she saw. Except for the crazies in the masks._

 

_She was setting up outside of the building the unit was housed in when a woman and a young girl walked up to her._

 

_"Excuse me, is this where the Alien Crisis Unit is located?"_

 

_"Yes it is, how may I help you?" asked Maggie. She could see the woman was nervous along with the young girl. "Would it be better if we spoke inside?"_

 

_When the woman nodded, Maggie brought the pair to a room inside the building. Once Maggie got them settled at the table, she brought a plate full of cookies and assorted drinks._

 

_"So what can I help you with?" asked Maggie as she watched the young girl munch happily on the cookies._

 

_"We need a place to stay."_

 

_"Obviously one is a good school district. Well a decent one."_

 

_"School?"_

 

_"For your daughter."_

 

_"Oh, I teach Jamie myself. Is that not done here?"_

 

_"It is." Maggie was perplexed. Normally those with kids send them to school on Earth. It may not be the same as on their own planet but the parents wanted their kids to make friends. "Okay and what did you do on your planet. What type of skills? That way we can try and place you in a job."_

 

_"She's a good mom." blurted out Jamie with a smile._

 

_"I bet she is." responded Maggie. "Look, how about I get you settled into our housing apartments and you can take a few days. Just let me grab some forms and a couple of pamphlets."_

 

_"Forms?" asked the women as Maggie moved from her seat._

 

_"Just to fill out basic information. Name and planet of origin. It is possible that others of your species have landed on Earth as well. We could get you in touch with them."_

 

_"And if I refuse?"_

 

_"To fill out the forms?" questioned Maggie confused as to why this woman was being stubborn. "You can stay but if something should happen, the unit may not be able to help. Legalities and all that. Take a few days and think it over."_

 

_"Thank you. I didn't catch your name."_

 

_"It’s Maggie."_

 

_"I'm Charlene and you've met Jamie." she said and looked over at Jamie who had crumbs over her mouth and was sipping on a juice box._

___________

 

_It had been five days since they arrived in Gotham and were set up in the Alien Crisis Unit apartments. According to Maggie, the housing was donated by those wealthiest in the city. She and Jamie were set up with a two bedroom apartment with a fully stocked kitchen that was replenished every other week. She learned from others that buses came every hour to take them into the city for shopping and other activities. There were also plenty of kids for Jamie to play with but they were at school most of the time. She could tell that Jamie was getting bored but she couldn't let Jamie leave her side in case something happened._

 

_Maggie was coming around with the forms. The woman was well liked by the other families and Charlene wondered if she could be trusted with the truth about her and Jamie. She was told to seek out Maggie saying she could help but what if her information was wrong and this woman couldn't be trusted._

 

_"Knock Knock." said a familiar voice on the other side of the door. Charlene was brought out of her thoughts and greeted the woman before allowing her inside._

 

_"Maggie!" yelled Jamie who ran towards the two and hugged Maggie. Her daughter had gotten friendly with the woman especially since Maggie came around often to check on the families._

 

_"How was your day?" asked Maggie._

 

_"Boring. As usual."_

 

_"Well there is a movie festival this weekend. Maybe you could go." suggested Maggie who noticed that Charlene and Jamie never left the apartment._

 

_"We'll see." responded Charlene and Jamie stalked off knowing that usually means they won't be going._

 

_"I brought the forms. Someone will be here in a week…"_

 

_"What about you?" interrupted Charlene._

 

_"I'm going back to my job, my new job. The crisis unit will still be here in Gotham. So you have nothing to worry about and I'll still be in the city if you need anything."_

 

_"You’re not going back to National City."_

 

_"How did you know where I used to live?" questioned Maggie. She didn't remember telling Charlene about where she used to live._

 

_"There's a reason why I'm hesitant to fill out those forms. It’s because of what we are."_

 

_"I'm not sure I understand."_

 

_"I sought you out originally in National City when we arrived at an alien safe haven. We were told to seek you out and were informed you were no longer in the city. We stayed in a housing unit like this one when we were told you could be found in Gotham."_

 

_"Who gave you my name?"_

 

_"A little blue fellow."_

 

_"Brian? If you needed to seek me out, why not say so when we met."_

 

_"I was scared to trust you."_

 

_"And now?"_

 

_"I need your help more." Charlene stated as she walked over to sit at the kitchen table. Maggie followed suit and allowed Charlene to gather herself but Maggie was still unsure of what she is going to be told. "What I told you when we met was true. Except for the fact that no one must know of our planet of origin."_

 

_"Why not?"_

 

_"Our ancestors come from a planet call Lamperius, even though all their descendants live on another planet whose location is unknown expect for us Lamperi. That's not important right now. The only important fact is that our people contain a powerful amount of energy that can wipe out all life if it is not controlled."_

 

_"I'm sorry. What?" Maggie was in complete disbelief. She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing._

 

_"It’s true and I'm sorry to drop all this on you but someone found the planet we were living on. Jamie and I were en route to a safe location when our ship was taken by space pirates."_

 

_"Space pirates." huffed out Maggie._

 

_"We were the only ones to escape and make it to Earth."_

 

_"Was that your originally destination?"_

 

_"No, the ship was pre-programmed with our destination."_

 

_"Again, I'm a bit confused. Why do you need my help?"_

 

_"If anyone finds out what we are, what we can do. They will take us and use us. Especially Jamie."_

 

_"What's so special about her?"_

 

_"We reach our strongest at the age of thirteen. Jamie is twelve and the Lamperi place their children in schools to help control and understand their power."_

 

_"That's why you never let Jamie leave the house."_

 

_"I can't risk her safety or cause harm to anyone else."_

 

_"I'll keep your secret but I'm not sure how much help I can be."_

 

_"Can you help us get in touch with my species? Possibly find us a way back home."_

_________

 

_Ever since that night when Maggie learned the truth about Jamie and Charlene she had been trying to find them a way back home. She knew the only place she could turn to was the DEO. They were the only ones who had the means and technology to reach out to the Lamperi. So she reached out to J'onn, possible the only person who probably heard of the Lamperi and might have some idea where they could be located. That was three months ago and he found nothing._

 

_"I'm sorry Maggie. They seemed to have disappeared."_

 

_"Well, Charlene said the Lamperi knew how to hide. Remind me never to play hide and seek with Jamie."_

 

_"Noted. Look, my Father is not doing well and we're going back to Mars."_

 

_"Of course, I understand. Family comes first."_

 

_"You are family, Maggie. While on Mars, I'm going to continue to keep looking for them. Maybe the Lamperi will answer a call from another planet. Also M'gann might have some ideas as well."_

 

_"That'll be fine J'onn. Just stay safe."_

 

_"You too Maggie. Are you sure you don't want me to inform Alex?"_

 

_"I'm sure J'onn."_

 

_"Just know if you reach out she will help."_

__________

 

_Maggie was on her way to dinner with Charlene and Jamie. This was an ongoing occurrence ever since Maggie agreed to help the family. Charlene wanted to show her thanks and Maggie was fine with not having to eat alone every week. The two Lamperi quickly got used to living in Gotham and Charlene even allowed for Jamie to join a home schooling group and a few activities where she was able to interact with other kids._

 

_Maggie was headed to the new safe house she moved the family into a couple weeks ago. Charlene said she felt she was being watched and followed whenever she went out with Jamie. Maggie got permission to house them in one the police safe houses. Only she, her captain, and Commissioner Gordon knew where the safe house was located. She had hoped that Charlene would feel safer and was currently on her way to deliver the bad news that the other Lamperi were nowhere to be found._

 

_Once Maggie approached the house from the driveway, she noticed that the door looked like it was kicked in. Maggie quickly called in the disturbance, drew her weapon, and ran into the house. The house was a wreck. It looked like Supergirl had been the cause of the damage done to the inside of the house._

 

_"Charlene! Jamie!" yelled Maggie as she ran further into the house._

 

_She saw blast marks on the walls and Maggie had no idea if they came from the intruders or Charlene. Maggie continued yelling for her friends when she heard a groan behind the couch in the living room. She ran over and saw a man. His arm was missing and he had a hole in his leg._

 

_"Where are they?! Who are you?"_

 

_"I have been the first to see the divine beings. They will bring back the beast." he coughed out before going limp._

 

_"Sawyer?!"_

 

_"In here, Bullock."_

 

_Her captain, Harvey Bullock ran in with a few other officers to help secure the scene._

 

_"I thought I have seen everything but this is a first." Bullock said as they watched the man on the ground turn to dust._

_________

 

_"What do you mean your pulling me off the case?" asked Maggie as she sat in the Commissioner's office. "I made a promise to keep them safe."_

 

_"I'm aware, Sawyer." responded Gordon. "But I need you. There have been reports of a new player in town taking the homeless of the streets."_

 

_"I told you, I think it’s related. They started disappearing a month ago. That's the same time when Charlene and Jamie did."_

 

_"But you're only focused on saving them and not the others. You can stay on the case only if you focus on everyone and not just those two. It may help with finding them. You do anything else, stray from the basis of this case; I will pull you. Do you understand?"_

 

_"Yes sir."_

__________

 

_After getting reprimanded, Gordon ordered her to take the rest of day off and start again in the morning. She was headed out of her favorite bakery towards her car with a box of tiramisu when she saw a surprising face._

 

_"Jeremiah?! What are you doing here?"_

 

_Maggie almost didn't recognize the man due to his thick beard, the sunglasses on his face, and the hoodie he had pulled over his head._

 

_"Are you looking for the Lamperi?" asked the man ignoring her question._

 

_"Did Cadmus take them?"_

 

_She had suspected Cadmus of taking her friends but when she reached out to her contacts, Maggie learned Cadmus had gone dark and no one had heard anything about the group for months._

 

_"They were taken by some lunatic religious cult who is currently on Cadmus' radar."_

 

_"Cadmus cares about cults now."_

 

_"They care about protecting the Earth from aliens."_

 

_"My friends were taken by humans." argued Maggie._

 

_"Humans who use aliens to harm other humans."_

 

_Maggie looked skeptical but this has been her best lead so far._

 

_"You don't believe me."_

 

_"I have good reason not to."_

 

_"I swear on Alex's life I am telling the truth. Meet me just outside of town tonight and I'll get you to your friends."_

__________

 

_She knew this was a bad idea. A very bad idea but she had no other choice. What if Jeremiah was telling the truth? Why would he lie to her? This was all going through her mind when she arrived at the location Jeremiah wanted to meet at. She waited five minutes before she saw Jeremiah exit his own car and opened the door to enter hers._

 

_"Keep straight and then turn left at the light. They are located in a compound through the woods."_

 

_Maggie followed the directions and the two were silent._

 

_"What are you going to do? When we find your friends?"_

 

_"Take them to the safest place I know."_

 

_"National City. How is Alex?"_

 

_"As far as I know, she's fine."_

 

_"What happened?"_

 

_"She wanted something I couldn't give her."_

 

_"I'm sorry. I could see how much you two loved each other."_

 

_"What do they want with my friends?" inquired Maggie after a few moments of silence. She didn't want to talk to Jeremiah about what happened with Alex and felt this was the best way to avoid that subject all together._

 

_"They are known as the Faithful and they believe that your friends, the Lamperi, will bring upon the beast."_

 

_"I've heard that before, the beast. One of the men who tried to take them." Maggie remembered. "His last words were something about the divines and the beast."  
_

 

_"The divines, the sacrifices, and the beast. It is what they believe in." Jeremiah turned to look at Maggie who was trying to process this information._

 

_"Great, just great. I knew Gotham was crazy but this is something next level. Next, you're going to tell me the beast will bring the end of the world or something."_

 

 _Jeremiah turned back to look at the road in front of them and Maggie took Jeremiah's silence as confirmation._  

_________

 

_They parked on the side of the road and walked through the woods and Maggie saw flood lights and guards with guns. They were standing in front of a fence that surrounded the building they were guarding. Maggie hoped this wasn't the only way in and out of the compound. If not, they probably will be easily captured by these people._

 

_"They should be going in soon. Here." Jeremiah handed Maggie his keys. "Once you get them. Take my car, yours can be easily traced. Go to Alex but don't tell her I helped you. I don't want her looking for me."_

 

_They watched as the guards went inside and then the pair walked cautiously towards the compound. Once they reached the doors, Maggie saw it was locked with a biometric eye scanner._

 

_"Now what." gestured Maggie towards the scanner and Jeremiah positioned his eye in front of the scanner._

 

_"They stole tech from Cadmus. All Cadmus agents are in the system and can't be removed." he explained and the door opened._

 

_"Sure."_

 

_Jeremiah led Maggie through the compound until they arrived at a set of doors labeled with numbers._

 

_"How many people are they holding here?"_

 

_"Too many."_

 

_They walked down the halls until they reached one of the doors at the end. Jeremiah pulled out a set of keys from his pockets and unlocked the door._

 

_"Maggie!?" said Charlene. Jamie peaked out behind her mother and ran towards the other women._

 

_"I knew you'd find us." said the young girl while she hugged Maggie. "Who's that?"_

 

_"A friend." answered Maggie. "Come on before they find out."_

 

_They almost made it to the front of the compound when an armed man turned the corner. Maggie quickly knocked him out but more came forward until they were surrounded._

 

_"Detective Sawyer, I presume. Along with Jeremiah Danvers." said a woman dressed in black._

 

_"Let us go, let the people behind those doors go, and I promise you won't face any consequences." said Maggie._

 

_"Now why should I do that? It was written that all this would come to pass. The divines and the sacrifices for the beast."_

 

_"Look lady, we want nothing to do with your prophecies. Just let us go." Maggie asked again._

 

_"Martine, let them go. Please." begged Jeremiah._

 

_"I want them alive." said Martine before walking away and the armed group began to encroach the four of them._

 

_"Jamie, I want you to take Maggie's hand alright and don't let go." said Charlene as she knelt down to hug her daughter. "Stay with her. She'll keep you safe."_

 

_Maggie saw Jamie slightly nod in Charlene's hug and once the hug ended Charlene wiped a tears from her face before kissing Jamie on top of her head._

 

_"Please protect her Maggie." she said getting up to hug her friend. "Is there another exit?" she asked Jeremiah who nodded and Maggie saw Charlene's hand glow._

 

_"Duck."_

 

_They did so and Charlene hands blasted out a blue light and Maggie saw the group surrounding them go down._

 

_"Run!" yelled Jeremiah and Maggie grabbed Jamie's hand and they followed him down a corridor. Maggie looked behind her and Charlene got tackled from behind by a large women. They made two left turns before they heard a gunshot. She watched as Jeremiah go down as he grabbed his upper thigh and Maggie watched as the blood poured out._

 

_"Go." he pointed towards the door and Maggie kicked it open and ran with Jamie until they reached Jeremiah's car and drove._

___________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Up next: Alex and Maggie chat. Maybe some Alex and Jamie. Maybe a surprise.


	7. This Can't Be Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

Alex never drove so fast in her life. She didn't care about the speed limit or running a red light. She just needed to make sure Maggie and Jamie were safe. Once she did, she would get the truth from Maggie. All of it. Alex hopped out of the car once she drove up to the driveway and grabbed her bag before running straight into Jenkins.

 

"The food has been delivered, Director. Along with the change of clothes and games. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

 

"Go back to the DEO." ordered Alex. "I need you to run a facial scan for my father in Gotham. Also look through the footage of my building's parking garage and other cameras around the area."

 

"Your parking garage?"

 

"I want you to look for a man dressed in black. Military. Find his location."

 

"I'm going to need a better description than a man dressed in black. I'm a man dressed in black." gestured Jenkins to his uniform.

 

"Jenkins." Alex huffed out. "I'll call later with a better description okay. Just get started on it."

 

_________

 

Alex heard a familiar laugh when she walked into the safe house. It was Maggie and it has been a long time since she heard that sound. That beautiful sound. She walked further into the safe house and saw Maggie and Jamie playing charades. Maggie was acting out the scene and Jamie was making the guesses.

 

"Hey, no movies. I haven't seen a lot of them." whined the young girl. "Do something like food or sports."

 

"Fine."

 

Maggie acted out a scene pretending to chop down a tree.

 

"What kind of food is that?" asked Jamie.

 

"Apple." blurted out Alex and the two turned in surprise to face the woman.

 

"Yeah." Maggie said softly. "Thanks for the food." she gestured towards the table where a couple of pizza boxes were sitting.

 

"Not a problem. Where's Kara?"

 

"Work." explained Maggie and Alex understood it had to do with Supergirl and not her sister's day job.

 

"Where are Maggie's clothes?" asked Jamie who was now at the table eating a slice of pizza. "Jenkins didn't bring any for her."

 

"Oh, I got them." Alex gestured to the bag in her hand which caused Maggie to smirk.

 

"I knew I was missing clothes." she commented. 

 

"Can we talk?" asked Alex as she quickly changed the subject to avoid being embarrassed by Maggie in front of a preteen.

 

"I call the room with the big tv." said Jamie as she walked towards the bedrooms with a plate full of pizza in one hand and a cup full of soda in another.

 

"Don't spill anything!" yelled Maggie after the girl.

 

"I never spill." argued back the young alien.

 

"She spills." said Maggie with a smile to Alex once the girl was out of earshot. "What's going on?" asked Maggie

 

"I don't know where to start." stated Alex walking over to the table to sit. She grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed it into her mouth.

 

"Okay, but say something before you choke."

 

"Do they have my dad?" Alex blurted out through her stuffed mouth but she knew from the look on Maggie's face it came out as a jumbled mess. Alex finished chewing before repeating herself.

 

"I don't know." answered Maggie relieved that she didn't have to keep this from Alex anymore. "The last time I saw him, he was bleeding out through his leg."

 

"And you just left him?!"

 

"He told me to." argued back Maggie. "Besides if I did, we wouldn't have gotten out of that place. And you'd never know about it."

 

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me about him. That you saw him. That he helped you."

 

"Again he asked me not to. We both knew what would happen if you found out about him. You would rush in like you always do and most likely get hurt. Or worse. How'd you even find out anyway?"

 

"Some man confronted me in the parking garage. He said he would release my father and not harm Kara if I give you and Jamie up."

 

"What did you say?"

 

"What do you think? I'm keeping you and Jamie safe like I promised. Do you honestly think I would give you up?"

 

"I don't know you anymore Alex. I used to think that we would spend the rest of our lives together and I was wrong!" Maggie yelled and brought her hands to her face once she realized what she said. Maggie knew Alex would never give her and Jamie up in a million years. 

 

"I'm sorry, Danvers. I didn't mean it like that." Maggie took a deep breath before continuing. "What's the plan?"

 

"I already informed the DEO to perform a search of the man and they are still trying to locate Charlene. So, I going to need to get in touch with Jenkins soon to see how he is progressing.  To be safe, we might need to move to another safe house though."

 

"Okay." Before Maggie could continue, her phone rang. "I have to take this." said Maggie as she picked up the phone before walking to the back of the safe house.

_______

 

"Captain, I can explain." she said the moment she answered the phone.

 

"I can't wait to hear it. We found your car miles away from an explosion."

 

"Explosion? At the compound? Were there any survivors?" Maggie was confused and worried for Charlene. She thought Bullock called her about missing the past week of work without calling in sick.

 

"Are you telling me, you had no idea about the explosion but you know about the compound?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Sawyer, you better explain to me what is going on."

______

 

Alex watched Maggie walked further into the safe house and sat back down when she heard the door close. She was tired and put her head down on the table. She didn't know how long it was but she stood up when she heard footsteps approach her.

 

"Hi."

 

It was Jamie. She walked over to the television and sat down on the couch in front of it.

 

"When we stayed in Gotham, my Mom and I would watch these documentaries about Earth. They used to come on around this time." Jamie held up the remote. "Can you help me find it?"

 

"Yeah." answered Alex as she walked over to Jamie and turned on the television. "Sorry about the yelling."

 

"You're worried about your Dad and Maggie. While she's trying to protect me and save my Mom." Jamie surmised before turning back to the television. "It’s bound to be stressful."

 

"You are surprisingly bright for a preteen." responded Alex as she found the channel Jamie was looking for and sat beside the young alien.

 

The two relaxed on the couch watching the television. She watched while Jamie became entranced with the different creatures and their surrounding habitats. It was nice to see after having a stressful day.

 

"Did you have stuff like this where you lived?" Alex asked. She was curious about where Jamie grew up especially since not many knew about the Lamperi. 

 

"Sort of. It was kind of like a high tech version of Earth." Jamie answered. "There weren't many shows like this on our ancestral planet of Lamperius. I would like to know more about that."

 

"Didn't your school cover that?"

 

"Well, my Mom taught me before we came to Earth and I was starting the school to teach me more about my powers. I probably would have learned more there."

 

"Well maybe we'll locate the planet your people are now staying on and you'll get to learn all that you want."

 

"What will happen when we rescue my mom and we can't find the planet? Gotham won't be safe for us anymore, right?"

 

"Well, you could always move to National City. Or some other city."

 

"I guess, but Maggie would stay in Gotham right. She wouldn't come with us?"

 

"That would be up to Maggie."

 

"I know. My Mom said that if we found the Lamperi she would ask Maggie to come with us."

 

"What?!"

 

Alex almost jumped off the couch at Jamie's admission. It wasn't hard for her to tell that Maggie had grown close to the Lamperi family but Alex didn't know if Maggie would go to another planet and most likely never return to Earth.

 

"It’s rare for non-Lamperi to live among us but if proven worthy they can join us. Mom said Maggie is special."

 

"She is. What does Maggie think about going to space? Leaving Earth?" asked Alex tentatively nervous as to what the young girl's answer might be.

 

"Maggie doesn't know yet."

 

"Know what?"

 

The two turned around to face Maggie who was watching the pair with curious eyes.

 

"Nothing." said Alex crossing her arms over her chest as she got up from the chair. "Is everything alright?"

 

"There was an explosion at the compound. It looked like it happened a couple of days ago." said Maggie slowly allowing the pair in front of her to process the information. She saw tears forming in Jamie's eyes.

 

"Mom?"

 

"It’s unclear who survived Jamie. If anyone did." Maggie paused before continuing, "But if your Mom's alive we'll find her." Maggie promised before gesturing to Alex to follow her.

 

"I'm having GCPD transfer over some of the evidence they couldn't process and understand. The DEO needs to go over everything with a fine tooth comb." she whispered to Alex once they were out of Jamie's earshot. "I need you to go over everything Danvers. They have no idea what caused the explosion."

 

"You don't have to ask. Do you think Charlene?"

 

"I don't want to think about it Danvers." she answered before walking over to Jamie and gathering her into a hug.

______

 

Alex checked in with her agents watching the safe house and ordered them to inform her of any changes while she was at the DEO. Once she arrived at the DEO, she saw agents bringing in mountains of evidence from the explosion.

 

"Leave everything outside of the labs. I'll assign teams in a moment." she ordered before walking off to the locker room to change.

 

"Hey, I heard about the explosion. How is everything at the safe house?" asked Kara who waltzed into the room.

 

"I left Maggie comforting Jamie. They'll be fine for now."

 

"Then why do you seem so upset."

 

"Because I seem to lose no matter what." responded Alex as she slammed her locker door shut. 

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"If Charlene is alive and the Lamperi are found, she's going to ask Maggie to join them on their planet. And if she's dead, I wouldn't be surprised if Maggie leaves the country to keep Jamie safe and I'll never see her again."

 

"And for all you know Maggie will stay or she'll keep Jamie in National City. Just talk to Maggie about how you feel."

 

"Director!!"

 

It was Jenkins pounding on the locker room door.

 

"I'll be out in a minute. What's going on?!" yelled back Alex while she finished putting on her uniform. 

 

"There's a woman here. She's claiming to be Jamie's mom, Charlene."

 

Kara looked over at her sister in surprise. This was the last thing she thought would happen today. 

 

"Take her to the conference room." ordered Alex and she spoke again when they heard Jenkins hesitate on the other side of the door.

 

"Is there anything else?"

 

"The agents at the safe house aren't responding. Neither is Maggie."

 

Make that the second last thing Kara thought would happen today.

 _______

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts
> 
> Up next: Alex and Charlene. Where are Maggie and Jamie? Maybe a rescue. 
> 
> It might be a longer wait for the next chapter.


	8. No Where to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Got hit with writers block. So I wrote a short chapter to get the juices flowing. Thanks for reading.

She opened her eyes and did not recognize her surroundings. If she didn't know any better, Maggie would have thought she was back at the cult's bunker but it exploded and was destroyed beyond reason. When she moved to get up, Maggie noticed she was tied down to a wooden plank.

 

"What in the world?" she said as she struggled against the rope trying to get free.

 

"It won't help." said a voice from Maggie's left.

 

It was Jeremiah. He too was also tied up against a plank but he was dressed in light blue ceremonial robes.

 

"You're alive." Maggie sighed in relief. “How did the building explode?”

 

“They were calibrating the Beast Bringer Machine to manage a higher level of energy. Both input and output.”

 

“The Beast Bringer Machine? What kind of name is that?”

 

“They aren’t good with names. Anyway, they tested it with Charlene one final time and it blew up.”

 

“So, Charlene’s dead then.”

 

“No, she’s alive.” relayed Jeremiah and Maggie let out a laugh. “Where do you think she is now?”

 

“National City most likely and hopefully she’ll be able to find Alex.” Maggie smiled thankful her friend was alive but she had more questions and it wasn’t like she was going anywhere.

 

"Why are we tied up like this and why are you dressed like that?"

 

"You'll be dressed like this too, soon."

 

"Why?" questioned Maggie as she struggled to turn her head so she could fully see Jeremiah.

 

"We are to be the beast's sacrifices." explained Jeremiah.

 

"Not more of this prophecy nonsense!" exclaimed Maggie. "Look we need to find a way out of here and then locate Jamie."

 

"There's no point. She'll be well protected." Jeremiah stated as Maggie tried her best to get out of her ropes.

 

"I honestly have no idea what's going on anymore. One moment Jamie and I were sitting in the safe house and next I'm tied up being prepped as a sacrifice for a beast that will cause of the end of days."

 

"I take it you got to Alex."

 

"I did and I know she's doing her best to find us."

 

"Hopefully, before the beast is brought to life."

 

 _________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts.
> 
> Up next: Alex and Charlene. Where is Jamie? Maybe a rescue.


	9. Running out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. For those of you who forgot what happened in Chapter 7 here are four main points: Charlene wants to ask Maggie to come with them if they find the Lamperi, the cult compound exploded, and Charlene arrived at the DEO. The main point in Chapter 8: Maggie reunites with Jeremiah. Thanks for reading.

After Jenkins informed them about the safe house, Kara immediately flew straight to make sure her friends and the DEO guards were alright. Once she landed outside the house, she saw one of the guards exiting the car and crossing the street to greet Supergirl. 

 

"Supergirl, what are you doing here?"

 

"You went dark for about thirty minutes. So did Maggie. I just came to make sure everyone was alright."

 

"What? No, we checked in twenty minutes ago. The Director ordered us to check in every fifteen minutes when she left. "

 

"Your last check in was forty minutes ago. Look, I don't have time for this." Kara responded. "Just let me check on them in the house and you guys radio into the DEO."

 

Kara left the guards to their DEO check in and when she entered she only heard the television and nothing else. Everything was as Alex said, a couple of pizza boxes on the table and a bag of clothes for Maggie. Still it was too quiet and Kara hoped her friends were sleeping after the exhausting weeks they had.

 

Still she called for the two occupants of the house as she checked every room hoping to find them slumbering. However, they were nowhere to be found.

 

_________

 

"What do you mean they're gone?" hissed Alex into the phone as she paced in a DEO hallway. 

 

"I mean they aren't here. The guards didn't see anything and the cameras didn't catch anything. They are missing Alex. "

 

"How am I supposed to tell Charlene that her daughter is missing?"

 

"You haven't spoken to her yet?" asked Kara. She left the DEO fifteen minutes ago. "Are you sure it’s her anyway?"

 

"Yeah, she came in with Brian." explained Alex. "He's the only person besides Maggie Charlene knows in National City."

 

"Okay, well you'll figure something out. I'm gonna look around and see if I can find anything."

 

"Okay, stay safe."

 

Alex hung up the phone and took a couple of breaths before heading to the conference room. She couldn't keep Maggie and Jamie safe. She didn't keep them safe as promised and Alex should have stayed at the safe house to protect them. Now she's going to have to tell Charlene that her daughter was most likely back in the hands of the people she just escaped from. When she approached the conference room, she Charlene pacing as well obviously anxious to see her daughter again. Alex could see that Charlene was extremely beautiful but this wasn't the time to let her jealously take over. There were more important things at stake. 

 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Alex Danvers." she began when she entered the conference room. 

 

"It's okay. Where's Jamie? And Maggie?"

 

"Did you cause the explosion? Is that how you escaped?" asked Alex trying to by some time before she had to break the bad news to Charlene. Alex hoped that Kara would call informing her that the two were found but Alex knew it was unlikely to happen.

 

"No, that was them." Charlene explained. "They would put me into a machine that would take my energy." She rolled up her sleeves and Alex saw the welts and bruises on her arms.

 

"From what I could tell, they were using me to prep the machine for Jamie. Since she would have a higher level of energy input than I would. But we don't have to worry about that right. Since Jamie is safe."

 

"Tell me she's safe." urged Charlene when Alex looked away from her and didn't say anything.

 

"Maggie and Jamie were taken before you showed up to the DEO. Most likely by the people who had you."

 

"Maggie said you were the safest place we could go. I guess she was wrong."

 

"She was right. This is the safest place for you and them." Alex stated. "I have no idea how they found them but I will find and rescue them."

 

Charlene studied the woman in front of her and believed that Alex would find both her daughter and Maggie no matter what. Charlene thought back to the time Maggie told her about Alex and no wonder Maggie still loved this woman.

 

"Well, Maggie did say you were persistent. What can I do to help?"

_________

 

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked her sister once she returned to the DEO. Alex had walked Charlene to the locker room allowing her a chance to clean herself up and she provided her with a change of clothes.

 

"No. There was no sign of Maggie or Jamie. Webster and Lincoln swore they checked in." Kara moved closer to her sister. "Is it possible they are working with this group." she whispered.

 

"No, I trust them. I think something else happened. Dad told Maggie that this group stole Cadmus tech."

 

"You think Cadmus found a way to cause people to lose time."

 

"Would it really surprise you after what we learned today? Besides we have bigger problems. I have no idea how to find them."

 

"I might have some idea."

 

It was Charlene. Now dressed in DEO black.

 

"Sorry, I remembered something that woman mentioned. " Charlene paused before continuing. "They said once Jamie was brought back, they would have to return to the beginning where the beast first came to be."

 

"Again with this beast. Does Lamperi history have anything to do with this?" asked Alex looking between the two women in front of her. Her sister simply shrugged since she didn't learn much about the Lamperi when she was on Krypton.

 

"Well, not a beast but there are some ancient Lamperi stories that deal with a being that if summoned could wipe out the Lamperi's enemies." explained Charlene. "Even if that were true, Lamperi don't travel far from their home. How would these humans find out about our stories?"

 

"They stole Cadmus tech. They might have stolen Cadmus' records on alien species which is how they might have fixated on this beast story." concluded Alex with a smile.

 

"Why are you smiling Alex?" asked Kara as she watched her sister ran towards the elevator quickly pressing the down button.

 

"We raided a Cadmus outpost a few weeks ago remember."

__________

 

Alex had agents bring in everything they recovered from the Cadmus outpost to the conference room while Kara hit the streets to see if anybody, humans or aliens had seen or heard anything.

 

Alex worked alongside with Charlene and they looked through everything for some clue as to where the the cult might have taken Maggie and Jamie.

 

"I'm not finding anything in here that is close to Lamperi ancient history." huffed Charlene as she tossed aside a stack of papers.

 

"There must be some clue. Something that would give us some hint.” reasoned Alex as she opened another box and riffled through a handful of papers.

 

"Is there something on your mind, Alex? Is it alright if I call you Alex?"

 

"Its fine and I'm just worried." responded the director focused on the papers in her hands. "End of the world and all that."

 

 "Understandable. And you're worried about Maggie." stated Charlene.

 

"And Jamie. But yes I'm worried about Maggie. I always will." responded Alex having a clue of where Charlene was going with this but she didn't want to discuss it. Especially with someone she barely knew. "I'm just glad she's happy. She deserves happiness more than anyone I know."

 

"But she's not truly happy, Alex. I may have only met Maggie a few months ago but I can tell she is missing something in her life."

 

"And you think she can find that on your planet. Away from everything she's ever known." argued back Alex when she threw the papers in her hands to the floor.

 

"I assume it was Jamie who told you since she never could keep a secret." smiled Charlene. "I just want Maggie to be happy and I think she can be. With us. It’s still her decision and if she wishes to stay on Earth then I won't pressure her into something she doesn't want to do."

 

"Well, I know what she'll choose." bluffed Alex and she knew Charlene didn't believe her.

 

"We found something!!" yelled Kara as she ran into the room. "I went to the bar to see if anyone knew anything about this beast and you remember Winston. He's the one who constantly has sand in his pockets and you said something about how he probably lives in the desert. Well, it turns out he does.

 

"Supergirl, the point. Please."

 

"Sorry. He told me a building appeared in the middle of the desert last night. There's a whole bunch of people dressed in black bringing in boxes into the building. He said it sounded like they were building something."

 

"The machine." whispered Charlene in horror. "We have to stop them before they get Jamie into that thing."

 

____________

 

Jamie woke up disoriented in a beautifully decorated room with lit candles on the edges of the room. In front of her, was that machine her mom told her about. It was a completely black and there were two rods that were coming out of a box that was was connected with many cords to metal disk on the ground. The two rods had holes in them and Jamie could see how her mom got those bruises on her arms. Whenever they took her mom out of their room in the compound, she always came back exhausted and she would never tell Jamie what they were doing to her.

 

"Maggie."

 

The young alien looked around for the older woman but she was alone in the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw the door and immediately ran towards it. When she reached out towards the handle to open it but she jumped back when the door opened. It was that woman from the other day.

 

"Oh, Jamie. Where are you running off to?"

 

"Where's Maggie? Why am I here?"

 

"You have to complete the prophecy and Maggie is a part of that." The woman, Martine, locked the door behind her and guided Jamie up to the machine.

 

"We've been prepping this for you." She motioned to the sleek black machine. "Once in, you'll be able to focus your energy and release the beast."

 

"Did you not hear Maggie the first time? We want nothing to do with your crazy prophecies. I am definitely not getting in that thing." clarified Jamie.

 

"Oh my sweet divine. You'll have no choice but to go into that thing." responded the women with a smile. "It is your destiny."

________

 

After going through everything from the Cadmus raid, the DEO were still no step closer finding any information on the beast or how to stop it if it came to be. The only way to prevent the end of the world would be to rescue Jamie before she's put into the machine.

 

Currently, the Director was giving out orders to her agents and suiting up herself getting ready to go off and once again try to prevent the end of the world.

 

"I'm coming with you." stated Charlene.

 

"It’s too dangerous, Charlene. It’s bad enough that they have Jamie. I don't want you getting captured too." argued back Alex.

 

"If Jamie loses control, you'll need me."

 

"She's right Alex." said Kara dressed as Supergirl as she walked over to the pair. "Charlene is our best option at keeping Jamie calm. We don't want a repeat of what happened earlier."

 

"Fine." relented Alex as she looked around the DEO remembering how Jamie easily could have destroyed the building. "But you have to listen to me. If I tell you to fall back you must."

 

Charlene nodded and followed the agents off to rescue her daughter.

_______ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Up next: Rescue time.


	10. Rescue Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its rescue time. Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine.

The door slammed shut and Maggie turned to look back at Jeremiah. They were just visited by members of the Faithful who provided Maggie with a change of clothes. Gone were her nice comfortable clothes and instead she now wore itchy robes.

 

"If I thought you looked ridiculous, then I don't even want to know what I look like." Maggie stated as she looked down at her ceremonial robes. They were similar to the ones light blue ones that Jeremiah wore except they were light pink and came with a small tiara that was placed on her head.

 

"Well, I think you look nice. Considering." responded Jeremiah. "Don't pull on it." he said when Maggie was playing on the object atop her head.

 

"It's digging into my head." Maggie explained as she repositioned the tiara. "Look we gotta get out of here before the ceremony starts. We can't let them put Jamie into that horribly named machine."

 

Jeremiah gestured to the door that only opened from the outside. "And how do you suggest we do that? The ceremony is about to begin and soon we'll be brought before the beast as sacrifices. We don't have a lot of time to escape and rescue Jamie. There are only two of us." he told Maggie. "And don’t forget they’re armed and we aren’t."

________

 

They landed outside of the compound and subdued the first couple of guards they saw. The guards were removed of their weapons and handcuffed. 

 

"Any cult members found, I want them cuffed. Jenkins, I want you on point." ordered Director Danvers. "I only want the DEO surrounding this building and covering all the exit points."

 

"Yes ma’am." answered Jenkins as he moved in front of the other agents and handed out their orders. 

 

"Charlene, you stay behind us." Alex said as Kara, donning her well worn super suit, opened up the doors to the compound and walked through first. Alex followed closely behind her sister as Charlene came in last.

 

"Does this look similar to the building you were in previously?" asked Kara as they walked through the hallways as quiet as they could. It didn't matter much as the hallways were deserted. 

 

"No. It has a completely different layout." replied Charlene as she looked around the building hoping to find something that looks familiar.

 

They rounded a corner and saw a small group of the Faithful approaching a door. They were dressed in different colored robes carrying weapons in their hands. 

 

"Jamie." whispered Charlene and she quickly shot out a handful of blasts knocking down the group of cult members and she immediately ran to the front of the door.

 

"Charlene!" yelled Alex running after the woman with Kara on her heels. "What are you doing?"

 

"Rescuing my daughter." explained Charlene as she jiggled the door handle but it wouldn't open. She knelt down and began to search the guards for a key of some sort.

 

"You promised to hang back and follow my lead." argued Alex. "You're being reckless and could get us all killed."

 

"Alex, calm down." interrupted Supergirl as she stood between the two women. "You've been more reckless than Charlene is being. At least she has a reason."

 

"Yeah, Danvers. You could start by letting us out so we don't get killed."

 

The three women faced the door and then looked at each other all thinking the same thing.

 

"Maggie? Is that you?" asked Charlene. "Is Jamie with you?"

 

"No. I haven't seen her since we got taken. But someone is here that you've been dying to find, Alex. And no, I didn't leave him to die."

 

"Dad. Supergirl?"

 

"On it. Maggie, Jeremiah step away from the door."

 

Kara waited until she heard the two shuffle away from the door and pushed the door in causing it to become lose off of it hinges. After the dust settled, the heroine started to laugh.

 

"What are you wearing?" giggled the superhero as she took in the pair's outfits.

 

"Hey. They forced us into this." argued back Maggie and she straightened her tiara and held up her robes to walk out of the room. "I would never ever wear this."

 

"Sure." Kara answered back as she gathered Maggie in for a hug. "Fashion choices aside, I'm glad you're okay."

 

"Me too. And Charlene, you won't believe how relieved I am to see you." said Maggie when she saw the woman and hugged her after Kara let her go.

 

"How's Jamie?"

 

"Last time I saw her, she was stuffing her face full of pizza." Maggie replied with a smile before frowning. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe. You gave me one job and I failed at it."

 

"Maggie, you didn't fail. You protected my daughter and I'll be forever grateful for that."

 

Maggie turned behind her and saw Alex approach Jeremiah with her gun drawn.

 

"Danvers, what are you doing? He's not with these culty people."

 

"The last time I trusted him, he hurt the people I cared about and then when I went after him he disappeared. Do you remember that?"

 

"Of course I remember, Alex. You blew up a building and almost got launched into space never to be seen again." responded Maggie and she swore Charlene mumbled something about being reckless. Maggie moved to stand in front of Alex placing herself between Alex's gun and Jeremiah.

 

"But trust me. There is no way in the world any sane normal person would wear these clothes." said Maggie as she once again straightened her tiara which caused Alex to smile. "If you want, I'll keep an eye on him and you take point."

 

"Fine. Dad, I'm glad you're alive but I have bigger things to deal with. End of the world and all that."

 

"I understand. Do I get a gun?" asked the man as he pointed to the guns laying on the ground next to the cult members.

 

"No." said Alex as she picked up a gun and handed it to Maggie. "With the way you're having trouble with your tiara are you sure you'll be able to handle this."

 

"Shut it Danvers and just follow the sound of the ominous chanting and humming."

________

 

The group followed the humming and chanting not running into any other members of the Faithful until they reached a set of double doors that was unguarded.

 

"Well this isn't right." said Alex and the group stood in front of the doors and listened to the chanting. "Why would there be no one guarding the ceremony."

 

"Because Martine wasn't the brightest of the bunch." explained Jeremiah. "Look, I'll guard the doors. You guys stop the ceremony before they put Jamie into the Beast Bringer."

 

"What's the Beast Bringer?" asked Supergirl. "Is that the name of the machine? What kind of name is that?"

 

"Don't ask." answered Jeremiah and Maggie together. 

 

"There is no way we are leaving you out here by yourself." said Alex. "If you're staying then I'm staying."

 

"Alex, you need to go inside. There is no way we can get to Jamie without you." pleaded Maggie. "If you can't trust him then trust me. He'll be fine but Jamie needs our help."

 

"Fine." relented Alex before turning to her father. "When we come back and you're not standing right here, I'll hunt you down."

 

"I don't doubt it. Now go save the world."

________

 

Jamie watched from her chair that was placed on the altar as group before her chanted and hummed. She watched as Martine gestured to the door and a couple of the members walked out of the room. It didn't take much for Jamie to realize that it was almost time and those cult members went to fetch Maggie.

 

"It is time." exclaimed Martine as she stood in front of the group in purple and pink stripped robes with her arms stretched wide. "The divine will bring before us the beast who will relish in our sacrifices."

 

The group before her cheered as Martine walked over to Jamie and guided her to the machine.

 

"Are you ready my sweet divine?"

 

"It’s not like you've given me much of a choice, lady." replied Jamie as Martine secured the two rods on the machine around Jamie's arms as two other members of the Faithful powered up the machine.

 

Jamie winced in pain as she felt little sparks run up her arms until something in the rods pierced into her arms and Jamie let out a loud yell.

 

"Release your gift Jamie. Release your gift and all will be well." said Martine over Jamie's screams.

 

Jamie tried her best to hold in her power but it soon became too much and she saw the machine cords light up as the energy flowed to the disk on the ground. Jamie could see the disk slowly lighting up. It wouldn't be long now until the beast arrived.

 

"Bring in the sacrifices." yelled Martine just as the doors banged open. "Well don't you guys look amazing." said Martine as she took in the group before her. It wasn’t exactly who she was expecting.

 

"You look amazing too. Especially in orange." said Maggie once again straightening her tiara as she knocked out one of the cult members running towards her. "Let Jamie out of there."

 

"I can't." answered the woman as she watched as more members of her group got knocked out by Supergirl and Director Danvers. "Do you want to tell them why it is better for Jamie to stay in?"

 

"If we take Jamie out, it'll explode and possibly kill her." explained Charlene as she ran over to her daughter but was stopped by the men guarding her daughter. "Let me through." When the men didn't move she knocked them out and quickly walked over their bodies in order to reach her daughter. "Jamie, I need you to focus on me. Okay."

 

"Mom?! You're alive." gritted out Jamie as best as she could once her mother was by her side. "The pain is too much."

 

"I know sweetie but you're doing a good job. I just need you to ignore the pain as much as you can."

 

Jamie nodded but then the building started to shake as the lights flickered on and off.

 

"You're too late." cackled Martine as the building went pitch black and the group heard something on top of the building. "The Beast has arrived."

 

Everyone watched as two red dots appeared in the middle of the room. The two dots turned as if to gather its surroundings.

 

"I'm more of a Martian Manhunter myself." said a familiar voice.

 

It was J'onn Jones.

 

"I think we missed the party." said another familiar voice over by Jamie but could only be recognized by another two red floating red dots.

 

And M'gann M'orzz.

 

"Who knew such a powerful machine could be rendered useless by a simple power cord." she said and the lights turned on and everyone saw M'gann holding a power cord in her hands.

 

After that everything went by in a flash. Charlene took down the guards who were being to surround her and Jamie and worked with M'gann to free her from the wretched machine. Maggie knocked out Martine with her annoying tiara while Supergirl and Alex subdued the rest of the cult members before calling in the DEO to clean up the scene.

_________

 

After everything was dealt with at the compound the friends found themselves reconvening at the DEO.

 

"We noticed a large energy input as we were entering the city." explained J'onn to the Danvers Sisters as they walked through the DEO. "We had no idea it had anything to do with the Lamperi."

 

"Were you able to locate the other Lamperi?" asked Kara as they arrived in front of the medbay. The three could see Charlene and Maggie softly talking hoping not to disturb Jamie who was taking a much needed rest.

 

"Yes. When they are ready and if they want to go, I'll take Charlene and Jamie to them." J'onn answered with a smile.

 

"Will you excuse me?" asked Alex. "There's someone I need to talk to."

 

"Is Alex okay?" asked J'onn as the pair watched Alex head for the detention center.

 

"She will be." answered Kara. "Once she speaks to Maggie, she will be."

_______

 

"Why'd you help her?" asked Alex as she walked into the interrogation room that held Jeremiah. After the events of the compound, Jeremiah was still standing in the same spot in front of the door. The only difference is there were a pair of knocked out cult members lying at his feet. He immediately was taken into custody and driven to the DEO. No one was to talk to him unless Alex ordered them to.

 

"It was the right thing to do. I'm trying to right my wrongs and clean up what Cadmus brought into this world." he answered from his seat at the table in the room.

 

"That's what anyone would say. Why?" she asked again wanting a real answer from her father.

 

"I honestly thought you two were still together. I wanted to see you again and thought contacting Maggie and helping her would get me close enough." he answered. "I didn't know you two weren't together. If I did, I might have kept my distance."

 

"And let Jamie get hurt and cause the end of the world!" argued Alex as she slammed her hands on the table. 

 

"That's not what I meant." argued Jeremiah.

 

"Then you better explain because I surely don't understand."

 

"You're like me Alex." Jeremiah stated and went to clarify when Alex took a seat in the chair on the other side of the table. "We only fall in love once. Your mother is the only woman I will ever love." Jeremiah smiled. "I may have messed that up but I will always love her like you will always love Maggie. It doesn't matter how many years apart you have spent from each other. The minute she walks back into your life it’s like she never left."

 

"I still don't understand why you helped her." whispered Alex. She knew exactly what her father was saying. When she first laid eyes on Maggie again, everything she had wanted to forget came back and she knew then that Maggie would be the only woman for her. 

 

"Because you love her and I love you." he finally answered. "I knew you would never forgive me if you found out that I could have helped Maggie but didn't. Also, Maggie's pretty great."

 

"That she is. I'll have someone bring in some food...“ trailed off Alex as she got up from her seat. She wanted to talk to him about something else but didn't know how to bring it up. 

 

"Is there something else you wanted to say?" asked her father as Alex reached for the door handle. He could tell that Alex had something weighing on her every since he and Maggie were rescued. 

 

"Charlene wants Maggie to come with her and Jamie when they leave Earth to join the other Lamperi." replied Alex without turning to face her father.

 

"What does Maggie say?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Do you want her to go?"

 

"No, but there's nothing I can do about it."

 

"Then give her a reason to stay, Alex. Fight for her Alex. Like I should have for you, your mother, and Kara."

______

 

"Don't worry. She's in good hands." said Maggie as they watched Jamie being wheeled from the room by Dr. Hamilton. Charlene was standing by door debating whether or not to go with her daughter. The good doctor wanted to do a full work up on Jamie to make sure that she was completely okay.

 

"I still feel so guilty." Charlene said as she sat in the chair next to Maggie's. "I brought you into this."

 

"Charlene, you and Jamie are my friends. I would have become involved even if you didn't tell me."

 

"Still I wish there was something I could do to thank you."

 

"How about you, me and Jamie have another meal together before you go." said Maggie with a smile. "I'm going to miss you guys."

 

"About that. I want you to come with us." said Charlene. "To live on whatever planet the Lamperi are calling home now."

 

"You said that your people don't allow other species to live with them."

 

"It depends on the person but Maggie. You saved two of their own without worrying about your own life. That's considered as a high honor in our society. You'll be given whatever you want. I think you can be happy there."

 

"Charlene, I'm honored but I have my life here on Earth. My job. My friends. The few I have anyway."

 

"I know, just think about it. Jamie and I won't be leaving for a while, so take your time okay."

 

Maggie nodded and thought more about what Charlene was asking of her. She would love the chance to go to outer space and see what is out there but this was a big decision. Maggie was going to need time to seriously consider Charlene's offer. 

 

"I have given Jamie a clean bill of health but would still like to keep her overnight. I'll have someone bring in some more beds." said the Dr. Hamilton to the two women when she returned with Jamie.

 

"I'm gonna go get some food." said Maggie once the good doctor left. "Anything you want Jamie."

 

"A cheeseburger and some ice cream." Jamie said from the bed with a smile. "But not that vegan stuff you eat. Real proper ice cream."

 

"So did you ask her?" asked Jamie to her mother when Maggie left the room.

 

"I did." Charlene let Jamie sit up in the bed before continuing. "She has to think about it. Did you tell Alex?"

 

"Yes, Mom. She didn't seem too happy about it though." answered Jamie as she recalled her conversation with Alex. "I still don't understand why I had to tell her anyway."

 

"Because Maggie is our friend and she's done a lot to help and protect us. We must repay that favor."

"I know, but I really want Maggie to come with us."

 

"I know baby, so do I." smiled Charlene as she moved her chair closer to her daughter's bed. "But its Maggie's decision and even if she decides to come with us I believe her heart will be here on Earth with Alex."

______

 

Alex left the medbay after learning that Maggie went out to grab food. She was going to talk to Maggie about everything. How she still loved her and how she didn't want Maggie to leave;she just had to find her first. 

 

She was walking through the DEO towards the exit when she noticed Maggie standing out on the balcony. The same balcony where Alex proposed to Maggie and was still to this day the best moment of her life.

 

"Hey, I thought you were off getting food." said Alex as she approached the woman slowly.

 

"I ran into Kara on the way and she wanted some." explained Maggie. "But she started adding enough food for a football team so I just sent her instead. I forgot how much that girl could eat." joked Maggie before turning to face Alex. "I never thanked you for coming to rescue us."

 

"There are no thanks needed. I would rescue you anytime." said Alex as she joined the other woman on the balcony and the two looked out across the city. "You didn't want to go back and sit with Charlene and Jamie?"

 

"I needed to think. Charlene asked me to join her and Jamie on her planet when they return."

 

"Really?" Alex did her best to act surprised but she could tell that Maggie didn't buy it. 

 

"Don't act that you had no idea. I assume that's what you and Jamie were talking about earlier."

 

"Guilty. It just caught me off guard is all when Jamie told me." confessed Alex. "What are you going to do?"

 

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to go. See a new world and explore."

 

"And the other part?"

 

"I'll think I miss Earth too much." said Maggie turning her head to face Alex. "My job. I worked hard for it and I’ll miss Earth. It has been my home for so long. What do you think I should do?"

 

Maggie wanted Alex to tell her to stay and not to go. She wanted Alex to tell her that she still loved her and wanted to work on their relationship and get back together. She would stay if Alex asked her to.

 

This was it the moment Alex was waiting for. Alex was going to tell Maggie how she felt and how she wants Maggie to stay but then she thought back to her previous conversation with Charlene. It should be Maggie's decision and Alex shouldn't force Maggie's hand in such an important decision.

 

"I just want you to be happy Maggie. Whether it is here on Earth or on some planet in space." Alex finally decided. "Make the decision based on what you want and not on what anyone else wants."

 ______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What will Maggie decide? 
> 
> Up Next: An epilogue of sorts is up next along with Maggie's decision. Its already written so it shouldn't take me too long to post.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks to all who read this story.

It had been about three months since the Faithful were shut down and Jamie was rescued from their clutches. Maggie and the two Lamperi returned to Gotham since Jamie really wanted to finish up the final months of her Earth home schooling. In truth, the mother and daughter had grown fond of Earth and wanted to do all they could before leaving. The sad part was they really didn’t want to leave but it was safer for everyone if they did. 

 

Maggie returned to her job at the Major Crimes Unit. Unfortunately, she was stuck behind a desk for the majority of the time due to the amount of paperwork she had to fill out regarding the whole Beast situation. During these three months, Maggie stayed in contact with Alex and the two texted and chatted about their days. They avoided the topic of Maggie leaving and whenever Maggie tried to bring it up, Alex would shut down and immediately change the subject.

 

Today, the three were driving from Gotham to National City. Jamie mentioned repeatedly that this road trip was ten times better than the one the she took months ago. 

 

"Are we there yet?" asked the young girl as she looked out the window. Jamie had just woken up from a nap after being tired of playing the road trip games Maggie suggested. "And why couldn't Supergirl just fly us to National City."

 

"Supergirl isn't our personal taxi service Jamie." responded Charlene.

 

"Still it would have been faster." mumbled Jamie as the car flew down the highway.

_______

 

Alex woke up to knocking at her door and yelled for the person to go away. She was upset that in the past three months she had done absolutely nothing to try and convince Maggie to stay. She spent last night trying to build up the courage to call Maggie but she chickened out. Again. She didn't even know of Maggie's decision since Alex didn't want to think of Maggie leaving Earth. All she knew was, she didn't want this to be the last day she had with Maggie Sawyer. So, Alex made the decision to try one last ditch effort and if Maggie decided to leave Earth then so would she. 

 

"Alex, wake up. You're going to be late." It was Kara on the other side. "Jamie texted about thirty minutes ago that they were stopping for a late lunch in a diner outside of the city."

 

"You go ahead Kara. I'll meet you at the airstrip."

 

After Kara left, Alex rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. After quickly getting dressed and eating a late breakfast, Alex hurried out the door with a duffel bag in hand and walked to her apartment's garage. Once in the garage, Alex realized she left her bike at the DEO. Alex internally debated whether she should go ahead and take a taxi to the airstrip but she remembered there was a festival going on downtown and traffic would be severely delayed. So she headed over to the DEO and ran straight to her office to grab her keys along with a few other items.

 

"Director, I'm surprised you're not at the airstrip." said Dr. Hamilton as Alex walked passed the doctor on her way to the DEO's garage.

 

"What do you mean? They're not set to leave until at least four." stated Alex as she looked at her watch. "It’s barely one."

 

"You're right but they received the go ahead to leave earlier."

 

"What?!" exclaimed Alex as she ran as fast as she could to the garage.

______

 

Once she arrived at the airstrip, she flashed her badge and ran past each hanger until she found what she was looking for. As she approached hanger four, she saw J'onn's car with the trunk up and her mentor was packing the car before sitting in the driver's seat.

 

"Wait! Wait!" screamed Alex as she ran to the car and slammed her hand on the hood.

 

"Alex, I just had this car detailed!" he yelled as he got out of the car to inspect the damage Alex might have caused. J'onn was thankful that Alex was not as strong as her sister since he couldn't find a dent on the car. 

 

"Where's Maggie?" asked Alex with a couple of deep breaths. 

 

"Jamie's never seen an airplane." explained Charlene who Alex just noticed was standing off to the side with her sister watching the scene in front of them. Both women were smiling at Alex as if they knew something she didn't. 

 

"Right." huffed Alex as she leaned over still struggling to catch her breath when she felt someone hop onto her back.

 

"Alex, you made it!! I'm going to miss you." said Jamie in Alex's ear.

 

"Me too." responded Alex and gave the young girl a hug when she hopped off the woman's back.

 

"Why do you have a bag?" asked the young girl. "Are you going on a trip?"

 

Alex opened her mouth to answer but once Maggie appeared in front of her everything she had been holding in for three months came tumbling out.

 

"Stay. I want you to stay." she blurted out. "I should have said this ages ago but I was scared that you would leave anyway. I still love you and I couldn't let you go without telling you everything. But now you're leaving and there is nothing I can do to stop it. There's so much I need to say but I don't have enough time."

 

"I'm not leaving Alex. I spoke with Kara yesterday when you were out on a mission and she said that she would tell you before I arrived in National City."

 

Alex turned back to face her sister but she was no longer there. Neither were Charlene and J'onn; it was only her and Maggie.

 

"I think we've been set up." Maggie realized and now understanding why Jamie and Charlene wanted to get to the airstrip so early. "So what is the bag for?"

 

"I was going to come with you if you had decided to go."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"So your plan was to stowaway in J'onn's ship and somehow convince the Lamperi to allow you to live on their planet." said Maggie as she walked over to Alex with a smile. "The same alien species who are already wary of outsiders."

 

"Well, I figured since I also risked my life to save two of their own that they would allow me to stay on their planet." reasoned Alex. "I would have offered them anything as long as I got to stay on that planet with you."

 

"You would have given up your life here on Earth for me." questioned Maggie and Alex could see tears forming in her eyes. "What about your job? You are the head of a secret government organization, Alex."

 

"That job doesn't matter. I mean it does but all that matters is, I can't go without another day without you by my side. As long as you're with me, the job doesn't matter because I'll be happy. Truly happy. And I'm sorry it took this long for me to tell you." explained Alex. "You have no idea how long I've been holding it all in. I was going to ask you to stay that night on the balcony but I didn't want to pressure you into a decision."

 

"God, I love you. I would've kissed you then and there if you asked me that." Maggie laughed out as she now stood mere inches front of Alex wiping the tears from her eyes. 

 

"What about here and now?" wondered Alex as she started to play with Maggie's hair. She had missed the feeling of Maggie's hair between her fingers. 

 

"I think you know the answer to that Danvers."

_______ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
